


Our Life Together

by KyKitty3



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyKitty3/pseuds/KyKitty3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope you liked it! Any suggestions for later chapters?</p>
<p>* Review*</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Doghouse

Chapter 1: Doghouse

I groaned and threw the case file on my desk and leaned back in my chair.

" This is bullshit." I grumbled.

" Dude there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait for a warrant." Renji said from his desk.

" Still. Bullshit."

" Yeah I agree. But still." He shrugged.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 6:00. " Hey, I'm gonna get going. Ichigo's mad enough as it is."

" Haha your still in the doghouse then?"

" Yep. I'm not even sure it could be worse." I grabbed my stuff in put it in my bag. Ichigo's pretty pissed of at me. He hates that I've been working late. I having been getting home till at least twelve o'clock for the last two months. Therefore, I've been condemned to sleep on the couch. Ichigo even has the bedroom door locked so I can't even get in. So I've basically been living on the couch. That really puts a damper on your sex life, you know? But then again, I wouldn't be getting any anyway.

" Well good luck with that. I know how Ichigo is when he's angry."

I winced. " Gee, thanks."

" Anytime." He grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the door and smelled Ichigo cooking in the kitchen. I fallowed the smell of spaghetti and saw him cutting up tomatoes for the sauce.

I quietly came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped, clearly not expecting me home this early. Not that I blame him.

" What are you doing here." Ichigo said accusingly.

" Can't I just come home to see my amazingly beautiful and sexy husband?"

" No." He moved out of my arms. " We might as well not be married. I eat alone , take a shower alone, sleep alone every night..." He whispered the last part, but I still heard.

" Ichigo..."

" Here," Ichigo turned around and shoved some plates at me," Since you're here you might as well make yourself useful."

I went to set the table and waited till Ichigo was done.

I wanted to talk but it seemed that Ichigo was going to make me work for it. We sat in silence and ate for awhile before I decided to break it.

" So, how was your day?" Ichigo just stared at me. " What? Come on Ichigo, I'm trying to tall to you here."

" Maybe I don't want to talk."

" Ichigo. Please."

" Fine. I helped Kisuke at his shop, cleaned the house, and made dinner."

" Mm, your day might have been more exiting then mine. The most interesting thing that happened at work was seeing Renji trip and fall over a box and right into the trash can."

Ichigo shook his head and ducked his head down, trying to hid his smile. " Aw you know it's funny. You know you want to laugh!"

He shook his head. " No, I don't."

" Yes you do..." I reached across the table to get his ticklish spot, right below his ribs.

" N-ooo, no!" Ichigo laughed as he tried to get away from me. " S-stop it!" He threw his head back breathing hard. I finally let him go and we sat there laughing for a few moments. " Haha, ok it's pretty funny." Ichigo emitted.

" See," I grinned," I was right."

" You cheated though."

" Oh, is that so?"

" Yeah."

" I'm sorry Ichigo..." We both new I wasn't just apologizing for tickling him. It was silent again as Ichigo's smile faded.

" Ichigo, I'm sorry..."

Ichigo cleared his throat and stood up from the table. " I'm going to get ready for bed..." And with that, he left.

I sighed. I leaned against the table with my head in my hands. Damn. We were so close. This was the most we've talked in awhile.

I heard the shower running. I wonder if Ichigo would be angry with me if I tried to get in with him. We used to always shower together before we had the fight.

Fuck it. I'm going to risk it. I missed showering with my husband.

I made my way to the bathroom, throwing my jacket on the couch. I stopped at our room first to get some pajamas. I could actually get into our room right now!

I pushed the door open a little to peek inside. Ichigo was already in the shower. I walked in and quietly closed the door behind me. I took of all my cloths and stacked them neatly on the sink.

When I got in I smiled. Ichigo was facing away from me and I grabbed his hips, pulling him flush against my chest. I loved how Ichigo and fit together. His back pressed perfectly to my chest and my cock sat nicely between his perfect, round, firm ass. I willed myself not to get hard knowing that Ichigo would kick me out if I did.

I bent my head to pepper kisses all over his neck and shoulders. He leaned his head back on my shoulder so I could reach his throat.

" Don't think you're getting sex tonight. Even though that feels good." He sighed.

" I understand. I just want wash you like I usually do."

...

" Fine, but no funny business."

" I promise." I said as I picked up a wash cloth.

I started with his back and shoulders. Moving the wash cloth in small, gentle circles. I turned him around to do the same to his chest and stomach. I paid special attention to his sensitive nipples. He groaned as I massaged them. Then I dropped to my knees.

" Shiro." Ichigo warned.

" I'm not doing anything. I just want to make make sure I get your naughty parts cleaned." I grinned. He rolled his eyes but didn't stop me.

I washed his legs first, then his thighs, then finally hid cock. I made sure to get everywhere between his soft pink testicles, to slightly hardened cock. He was trying not to get aroused but I wasn't making it easy for him.

I turned him around again so that I was level with his butt this time. I did the same to his butt that I did to his nipples and was massaging the soap all over before I grasped both cheeks and pulled them apart. I rubbed the wash cloth gently across his asshole and I felt him shutter.

" Shiro..."

" Shhh, I'm almost done." I gave his hole one more pass over and dipped my wash cloth covered finger inside maybe a little to far and stood up.

Ichigo's face was flushed and his caramel brown eyes were slightly darker.

" Are you going to wash me now?" He hesitated for a moment but nodded.

Ichigo did everything I did to him but a little faster. He probably didn't want to up the arousal anymore then it already was.

" Ok. You're done." Ichigo turned the shower off and got out. He grabbed a towel and was out the door before I could say anything. Well, at least he had let me touch him.

I dressed in my PJ's and decided to see if Ichigo had left our bedroom door open instead of just heading to the couch. I was surprised, and happy to find that the door wasn't looked.

I opened the door to see Ichigo already in bed, his back towards me, mostly covered up with blankets.

" Does this mean I can sleep in our bed tonight?"

The blankets shrugged. I guess I'll take that as a yes.

I turned out the light and walked to the bed and slid underneath the covers. I moved closer so that we were pressed together, putting my arm over his waist and I buried my face in the short hairs at his the nape of his neck and breathed in the scent of his green apple shampoo.

" I love you Ichigo. I missed holding you at night." I whispered. I felt him tremble a little and I held him tighter.

I was about on the verge of falling asleep that I almost didn't hear Ichigo.

" I love you Shiro. I missed you too. So much..."

* Review *


	2. Family

Chapter 2: Family

" Shiro, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ichigo yelled.

" Ok, ok I'm coming!" I said as a threw a few more things into my suitcase.

We were going to visit Ichigo's dad and sisters for a few days. I had taken a few days off of work to spend time with Ichigo and his family. And I never take days off. But it would be more safer to take a few days off then to say no to Ichigo and have him slit my throat while I slept. Maybe that's why he let me sleep in our bed again. To plan my murder.

I grabbed the suitcase and made my way out. Ichigo was already waiting impatiently by the car.

" Ok I'm ready now." I said as a put the suitcase in the trunk. Ichigo got in on the passenger side and I went around to the drivers side.

" Were already late."

" I'm sorry, my love."

" Yeah you were real sorry this morning when you were trying to molest me in the shower instead of packing." Ichigo retorted.

" Ah come on, Ichigo," I said as I pulled out of the driveway," You know I can't resist you when you're all wet and soapy like that."

" Pervert." He muttered.

" But you love me anyway."

" Yeah. I do."

I grinned and reached for Ichigo's hand. He rolled his eyes but put his hand into mine." This doesn't mean I forgive you yet."

" I know. I'm still am really sorry..."

( Flashback 2 months ago)

" Dude I can't believe you knocked that guy out with a frying pan. That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Renji bursted out laughing as we got back to the station.

We had went to arrest a guy for breaking into someone's house. Apparently he was stupid enough to still be at the house when we got there. We chased him around the house for a few minutes till I got fed up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. He had rounded the corner with Renji on his tail when I hit him over the head with it. He was out just like that.

" Well, I was getting tired of chasing him around!" I said as I sat down in my chair.

" Me too. Still Best. Thing. Ever!"

I chuckled. " Yeah it was pretty funny."

" Haha, well I think I'm going to head home. That workout tired me out."

" Leaving already? It's only... nine... fuck!"

" Umm... weren't you supposed to leave at five for your's and Ichigo's anniversary?"

" Shit. Shit. Shit! He's going to be so pissed off!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out, barely remembering to clock out.

I rushed home and went to find Ichigo. The kitchen light was off but it was aluminated by candles. Oh shit...

The table was set in a romantic way. With untouched food, candles, flowers, and wine. The bottle of wine was half empty.  
I'm so stupid.

I went into the living room to find Ichigo sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. I sat down next to him and he looked over at me with red rimmed eyes.

" Ichigo! I'm so, so sorry! There was a call and it took forever and I didn't know what time it was. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you I swear! I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

" Stop talking." Ichigo whispered in a rough voice.

" I'm sorry..."

" Me too." he whispered and stood up off the couch.

" Ichigo..."

" I hope you fucking have fun sleeping on the couch you fucking bastard." He growled at me and walked out of the room. I heard our bedroom door slam shut.

I put my head my hands as a few tears escaped.

( End Flashback)

So, that's the story on why Ichigo was so angry at me. Missing our anniversary and working to late. I hadn't meant to miss our anniversary. I had never missed an anniversary in the five years we've been married.

I did try to make it up to him. I gave him flowers and his favorite candy. I tried to make dinner one time. I tried to get him to take a romantic bubble bath with me. And of course lots of apologizing.

But none of it worked. I had really hurt Ichigo. I just hoped I could fix it some how...

We got to Ichigo's dad's house about twenty minutes late.

The minute we walked in his dad, Isshin, tried to attack me.

" SHIRO! WELCOME BACK!"

I ended up punching him in the face.

" Ugh, nice to see you my son in law!"

" Nice to see you too Isshin."

Ichigo's sister Karin walking into the room and rolled her eyes at Isshin. " Why must you keep doing that even after all these years?"

" To make sure Shiro can still protect my favorite son of course!"

" I'm your only son dad." Ichigo stated.

" Exactly!" He exclaimed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. " Well, far be it from me to fault that logic. Have at 'im."

He left to go put his suitcase in the guest bedroom.

" Have at 'im?" Karin raised an eyebrow. " Since when does Ichigo not care if you get hurt?"

I sighed. " Since I've been in the doghouse for two months."

She gave a low whistle. " What did you do?"

" Yeah, Shiro. What did you do to my baby boy!" Isshin glared.

" Well... I kinda..." I whispered the last part.

" What was that? I didn't hear you."

" I said... I missed our anniversary this year because I was working."

Karin just stared at me for a minute. Finally she said," You're a fucking idiot," and walked off to find Ichigo.

I turned to see Isshin still glaring at me.

" Outside?" I asked.

" Outside." He confirmed.

I sighed and followed him out of the house. I hope the neighbors enjoyed a seeing a free fight.

It was going to be a long few days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it! Any suggestions for later chapters?
> 
> * Review*


	3. Forgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry! It's been forever please don't be too mad! I haven't had much inspiration lately, but I'm trying!
> 
> I also might have a slight Criminal Minds addiction that has kept me occupied...

Chapter 3: Forgiving  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I put a few dirty dishes into the sink and hissed as the hot water stung the wound on my hand.

So, the rest of the day had gone pretty well...for visiting Ichigo's family that is.

Me and Isshin had a nice wrestling match outside, in which he actually bit me (hence the wound on my hand). And of course we were making a lot of noise so the neighbors came out to see what was happening. One lady asked if I needed her to call the police, which I politely declined. Even though I was tempted. There was no way I wanted the people I worked with at the station to know about this.

You know, I would have thought Isshin's neighbors would have been used to the craziness of this family, but I guess not.

After we got done fighting, with minimal damage, we ate dinner.

Dinner consisted of Isshin glaring at me in between bites, Ichigo staring at his plate while he ate and not talking, Karin rolling her eyes at all of us, and Yuzu just sitting there eating and giving me awkward little smiles. Which I took as 'I'm really sorry about all of this'.

And now I got stuck doing clean up duty. Man, I really hate dishes...

"Having fun?" I glanced up to see Karin leaning against the door watching me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, I'm having the time of my life scraping food off of plates. It's what I live for."

"Well I suppose you sort of deserve dish duty." She smirked.

"Yeah, I know," I said quietly, "You don't have to tell me... what I already know."

There were a few minutes of silence as I cleaned the dishes and Karin stood there.

"I thought you'd want to know... Ichigo's upstairs crying."

I froze and dropped the plate I was holding. I closed my eyes.

"Damn it. Karin I..."

"Just so you know, I'm kinda on your side. I still think you're stupid, don't get me wrong, but I know you'd never intentionally hurt Ichigo. I think Ichigo is being a little unfair. But I thought I'd tell you why he hasn't forgiven you yet."

"He's pissed at me."

"No, he's scared."

I frowned. "Scared? Why would Ichigo be afraid?"

Karin sighed. "You know about our mom and dad divorcing, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it happened a lot like what's going on with you guys right now. Dad and Mom were having problems and they started spending less and less time around each other. Dad worked a lot and Mom usually spent time with us or in the yard gardening. But never together. Me and Yuzu didn't really understand at the time, we were too young, but Ichigo did. He saw them drift farther and farther apart tillone day. Their anniversary. They didn't celebrate. Dad had gotten home from work late that night andwhen he walked in, well... Mom had packed all of his stuff up. And that was the end of it. They had just fallen out of love with each other I guess. I think that's why Ichigo reacted the way he did. He's afraid of what happened with Mom and Dad will happen to you guys. He's afraid you don't love him anymore."

"That's... ridiculous. I tell Ichigo I love him all the time! Several times a day in fact!"

"Yeah, so did Mom and Dad for a while, for out sake. Dad spent most of his time at work; you spend mostof your time at work... I suppose it has brought back bad memories for Ichigo. He doesn't want to be like Mom and Dad. You know, for a while he used to tell us that he was never going to get married. I wassurprised when you guys became engaged. I thought Ichigo had gotten over his fear of marriage."

"I would never be able to fall out of love with Ichigo, even if I tried. Ichigo's my whole world. Without him I'd be just like I was as a child; an angry little boy that couldn't even stand being touched, let alone love and be loved."

Karin gave me a small smile. "Then go tell that to Ichigo, not me. I'll finish the dishes."

I hesitated for a minute before nodding. "Thank you, Karin."

"You're welcome... Just please fix this, Shiro..."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's door was closed, but not locked. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign.

I opened the door to see Ichigo curled up in the blankets and facing the wall. I could hear the soft sounds of crying.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo made a startled sound and sat up. "Shiro..." He quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey. Since the door's not locked, does that mean I can sleep in here?"

He shrugged. "I guess." Before he turned over to face the wall.

I nodded and closed the door behind me. I got in beside him but didn't lie down. Ichigo's bed wasn't very big so he couldn't move farther away from me like in our bed at home.

"Ichigo?"

"...What?"

"I love you."

"Shiro..."

"No. Please look at me."

Ichigo sat up next to me and looked at me with watery, red rimmed eyes. I reached over and placed my hand on his face, caressing his cheek with my thumb.

"I love you. You're the whole world to me, Ichigo. I don't want you to ever* think that I don't love you or care for you."

"I... I never said..."

"I know. Down stairs I was talking to Karin and... We will never fall out of love. I promise you that. Just because it happened to your parents doesn't mean it will happen to us."

"You don't know that Shiro..." A tear slid down Ichigo's cheek.

"Yeah. I do. Because you are the most beautiful, and smart, and loving husband anyone could ever want. No one knows me like you. No one loves me like you. You're my other half. My heart. I don't want to ever live without you."

"Shiro..." Tears poured down Ichigo's face and he buried his face in my chest. I pulled him onto my lap, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry I missed our anniversary. I didn't mean to." I whispered.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I was so mean to you. It wasn't necessary. I was just scared and insecure..."

"Shh." I whispered, running my thumb over his bottom lip. "I understand why. I forgive you. You forgive me too, right?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Good. So... can we have make-up sex now?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "You're a sex beast, you know that?"

"Mmm, I'm your sex beast though." I said, kissing his neck.

"Oh Shiro..." Ichigo sighed, running his fingers threw my hair. I slipped my hand under his shirt and rubbed my fingers against his sensitive nipples. Ichigo shuddered.

"Shiro... My dad's down the hall."

"So? We're not some horny teenagers in high school. We're married."

"So we're horny married people?"

I grinned. "Exactly. See, totally different things!"

Ichigo groaned as I all but ripped his shirt off of him. "Plus, I've missed making love to you, Ichigo."

"I've missed that too." He said softly and leaned down to kiss me. His soft, warm lips pressed against mine and I sighed. I missed this so much.

Ichigo pushed me down onto the bed and started to kiss down my neck and chest.

"You know what I missed?" Ichigo whispered; his breath hot against my stomach.

"W-what?"

"Sucking your cock. Can I?"

I groaned and nodded. "Shit. Yes, please!"

Ichigo grinned and pulled my pants and underwear down to my thighs, freeing my cock.

Ichigo wrapped this mouth around the head of cock and sucked. I gasped and put my hand on the back of his head and pushed my cock deeper into his hot mouth. Ichigo hummed as he sucked me down to the base and I threw my head back against the pillows.

"Ahh stop, Ichigo." Ichigo pulled off with a pop and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I didn't want to cum yet. Wanna cum inside you."

He whimpered and nodded, moving back up to straddle me.

"Lube?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Didn't bring any. Just use spit, I don't care. I just really want you inside me now." He rubbed his hard cock against mine.

I stuck three fingers into my mouth and got them wet before bringing them to his hole. I slid a finger in slowly.

"Ahh, Shiro. More!" Ichigo pushed against my finger.

"Don't wanna hurt you..." I whispered.

"You won't, please." He panted.

I nodded and pushed another finger into his tight heat. He gasped.

"Ok?"

He nodded. I smiled and started to thrust my fingers in and out. His prostate should be just about...

"Ahhh!" Ichigo moaned and arched his back.

Found it.

"Are you ready for me, love?"

"Yes. So ready..."

I got my fingers wet again and rubbed them on my cock for lubricant.

"Ride me." I said.

Ichigo nodded. He put on hand on my chest to steady himself and reached behind him with the other hand to grasp my cock. He slowly brought it to his entrance and sank down. I moaned at the heat and tightness.

"Fuck, I've missed how you feel." I thrust up a little.

He groaned. "Me too. So big..."

I gripped his hips tight as he bounced up and down on my cock. I met each of his thrusts, making sure to aim for his prostate.

He looked so beautiful. Riding my cock. Ichigo's own cock hard and bouncing against his abdomen...

"Mm, Shiro I'm gonna cum too soon..." He dug his nails into my chest.

"It's ok. Cum for me, my love." I reached for his cock. I stroked his cock a few times before he shudderedand stilled.

Hit, sticky cum spilled over my hand.

His muscles tightened when he came. I soon followed. I gave a few more thrusts and spilled inside of him.

Ichigo sighed and collapsed onto my chest.

"Mm, make-up sex is great." He muttered sleepily.

I chuckled. "It is." I started to pull out of Ichigo so that we could go to sleep but he held on to me tighter.

"No. I want you in me longer."

"While we're sleeping?"

"Yes." He nodded snuggled up to me more.

I laughed. "I love you, Ichigo." I whispered in his ear.

I felt him smile against my shoulder.

"I love you too..."

\- To be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Review*


End file.
